1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of high-speed data transmission, and more particularly to a method and a system for transmitting data in parallel via one or more wireless links and one or more wired links.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, modern communication techniques change rapidly with the development of science and technology. Data capacity keeps increasing, and a transmission rate of data is faster and faster. A transmission rate of wireless communication is successively raised. Wireless communication has entered the 4G era now after the 2G and the 3G eras. The download speed of the 4G long term evolution (LTE) reaches 150 megabits per second (Mbps). Although the transmission rate of a wireless link keeps increasing, a user cannot utilize various types of wireless links and wired links to transmit data at the same time as the data is being transmitted. Accordingly, the links with the transmission abilities are not sufficiently utilized, and the transmission rate of the data is not high.